A Commoner's Game, Pocky and Lonely Propositions
by Rianne Pond
Summary: TamakiXHaruhi, MoriXHoney, HikaruXKaoru, KyoyaX? "No! I want the chocolate end!" whined Hikaru attempting to wiggle the pocky from Kaoru's clenched teeth. Kaoru swatted away his grabby brother and protected the chocolate biscuit in his mouth. Hikaru growled in desperation as he once again tried and failed to get the pocky from his twin's mouth. Kaoru laughed at his obvious triumph.


A Commoner's Game, Pocky and Lonely Propositions

"No! I want the chocolate end!" whined Hikaru attempting to wiggle the pocky from Kaoru's clenched teeth. Kaoru swatted away his grabby brother and protected the chocolate biscuit in his mouth. Hikaru growled in desperation as he once again tried and failed to get the pocky from his twin's mouth. Kaoru laughed at his obvious triumph while making a victory lap around the music room. The music room looked as it usually did; unfortunately, the tables were a bit messier than normal. After Tamaki's fervent trip to the commoners market he'd come home with a load consisting of ramen, pocky and instant coffee. The pocky boxes lied in disarray around each of the hosting tables while everyone took part in the new commoner game. Tamaki chased Kyoya at a trotting pace about the music room, box in hand.

"C'mon! It'll be fun," Tamaki encouraged his vice president. Kyoya shook one raised hand in the air, clutching his little black book for dear life. His face hadn't changed in the slightest, but the way he moved was an obvious clue as to his feelings of this game.

"Under no circumstances would I play!" he yelled. "Where's Haruhi?" he asked. The music room seemed to pause pondering where exactly their toy, daughter and fellow club member was. Tamaki's father-like tendencies became utterly unbearable and the twins were beginning to wonder what Kyoya's intentions were in asking. Just as the music room was becoming unbearably quiet Hikaru stole the remaining pocky from Kaoru's mouth and ate it with just about as much gusto as he could manage.

"Hey. You owe me for that!" Kaoru screamed, as he chased Hikaru out the door.

"Takashi, are there any more strawberry ones?" Honey asked his sweet voice one octave higher than everyone else's and his sugary strawberry breath, irresistible to the younger boy. Mori nodded and opened another box. Honey took one from Mori's hand and put it in his mouth as if to share. He waved his chubby hands at the pocky and managed to smile with his eyes.

"Takashi," he mumbled, "Do you want to share?" Mori managed a slight smile and leaned in for a tiny bite. The glow that came off of Honey was nearly blinding.

"Aw!" Tamaki cooded, "Uh, I mean, Kyoya will you come—" Tamaki slyly dragged Kyoya to the adjoining room to give the two seniors some space. Haruhi burst through the doors just then, crashing directly into Tamaki's arms.

"Oh!" she squealed. "I'm so sorry Senpai!"

Tamaki of course disregarded her obvious discomfort. He caught her in his long slender arms and slid a pocky right between her lips. She went slightly cross eyed to see what it was. Though most of the host members would laugh at the slight, Tamaki thought it was adorable.

"Senpai, what's this?" she asked, wiggling from Tamaki's grasp. "What are you-?" she muttered bewildered by the slight of Tamaki's lips crashing down upon hers. She squealed a curt noise before giving into the sexual tension between them. Kyoya left the music room and wandered the hallways. In the boys' bathroom he could hear the faint sound of the Hitachiin twins' laughter. Pretending that he'd heard nothing of the sort he continued to the school's forum. It was entirely empty with the exception of a very lonely Renge. It was perfect for a very lonely Kyoya. Her face brightened when they made eye contact.

"Kyoya-kun!" she wailed.

"Renge," he said, while sittind down next to the French girl. He pulled out an extra box of pocky. He thought it over, turning the box in his hands. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to open this door to her, but in his moment of loneliness she looked to be as good as any. He spoke very evenly, "How would you like to play a stupid commoner's game?"


End file.
